Alpha
by azalaee
Summary: Lucy had always had a talent for getting into trouble. And when she feels drawn to a guy she doesn't even know and after a kiss at a stupid party, her life changes forever. Now Lucy must handle the new changes and try to figure out who is threatening the school. AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

**Summary: **Lucy had always had a talent for getting into trouble. And when she feels drawn to a guy she doesn't even know and after a kiss at a stupid party, her life changes forever. Now Lucy must handle the new changes and try to figure out who is threatening the school. AU.

**Disclaimer: **Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima, the only things I own are the characters that make their way into my head.

* * *

><p><em>I hoped you liked the first chapter, I was inspired by some books that I've read lately and then this little thing here popped up and I couldn't wait to start to write it! So I know it may be small but aren't the first chapters always are? Anyway, stayed tuned for the second chapter!<em>

_Azalaee_

* * *

><p>Lucy sat behind the steering wheel, staring at the abandoned grounds before her. It had been years since she had last visited – when her father was still alive. Her car sat in the long drive way, visiting for her mother's anniversary, even if they had moved her grave when her father lost everything and had to leave, this was where her mum's spirit was first laid to rest. So it was only smart to presume that she should visit here instead of the grave next to her fathers. <em>It didn't really matter<em>, she thought, staring at the dark, quiet house, _there's nothing in those graves_. Her parents were cremated when they passed; Lucy didn't want them to rot in the ground when she could spread their ashes somewhere else – some place that mattered. It didn't really make a difference anyway, death was death and it still hurt like Hell just thinking about their ceremonies.

Lucy took a deep breath, fighting the tears in her chocolate brown eyes as she slowly opened the door to the cool air outside. The brown and red leaves proudly displayed their colours of autumn and the fallen leaves on the ground indicated the nearness of winter. The house stood tall, the dark and empty windows displaying the once lively house as it is now. And Lucy didn't stop the visions as they played through her mind; the lessons, the running around in the halls and the garden out the back, even in the forest beyond that. Of course that all changed when her mother passed and her father became distant, focusing on his work instead of his daughter.

The images faded and Lucy walked around the house, sounds of her childhood playing in her ear like a whisper from the wind and she couldn't stop the small smile from playing on her lips. The back garden was huge, stretching from the back of the house to the edge of the forest and just to the side of that, the cemetery was located. She walked past the other graves and up the couple of steps to her mother's. The white marble shaped of an angelic female figure had a flowerbed at the bottom; it sure was the largest grave there. The gravestone, flanked by a pair of crosses, had a stone plaque sitting on the ground before it with several wild flowers growing beside it. _Layla Heartfilia X748-X777_, Lucy read and looked back up to the angelic women. It represented her mother so much; her kindness, her beauty, her strength; everything that Lucy aimed to be.

"Hey mum," Lucy began, "It's been awhile hasn't it? Not much has changed, I'm starting a new school in a couple of days, and plus I've moved closer to you. I don't know if you've been there but Magnolia is a beautiful town, its right on the edge of the ocean and the sunsets are really pretty, you would have enjoyed them… I really miss you, I wish you could be here – both father and you, I miss him as well, even though he was cold after you… but it's okay, _I'll_ be okay. I'm hoping that I can find a new job around here, meet some people–"

The sound of a small cry brought her out of her one-sided conversation and she turned her head to the forest, her brow creasing as she tried to listen again. When she was about to look away and deem it her imagination, she heard it again; the sound of small child in pain. Lucy hesitated; she didn't know what was lurking in the tall trees that stood behind the house, just waiting for something to eat. _But what if there is really a child out there? _She thought. She couldn't leave them out there alone. With that thought in mind, Lucy headed towards the edge of the forest and stared at the shadows, making sure that they didn't move before she took a step into the woods.

Lucy tried to be quite, but the sticks and the crunch of dead leaves sounded like thunder every time she took a step in the quiet forest. She listened for any sounds, straining her ears to see if she could hear anything. Lucy didn't know how long she walked for before she stepped over a large log and let out a squeak when her foot met nothing but air and she tumbled over. Small trees and sticks ripped at her clothing, and Lucy thought that she would never stop rolling until she slammed into the ground, landing slightly on her wrist. She let out a small hiss, looking up at her surroundings before she closed her eyes as the world tilted on its side. "Oww," she groaned as she rolled onto her back and after a minute or so, sat up slowly.

She grimaced as she rolled her shoulders back and felt the ache ripple across them and down her back. Man, was she going to be sore tomorrow. She shook out her blonde tresses, watching leaves fall down like snow and quickly ran a hand through her hair and felt all the knots and sticks. Something to her left caught her attention as a painful whine filled the silence. As she got on her hands and knees and slowly crawled over, she saw a small, dark blue that almost seemed purple, dog. Its blues eyes opened as she neared and it bared its teeth, clearly not trusting her. As she stared at young thing, she realised that, it wasn't a dog, but a small wolf.

When she was a little girl, her parents – mostly her father – would always warn her about the wolves that lived in the forest. While her father said to stay clear of that area and that wolves were dangerous creatures; her mother would tell her stories about wolves and that not _all _wolves are bad, just misunderstood. Of course being only six, Lucy would sit at her window and hope to see the animal run past in the dark forest. Hours spent just imagining becoming friends with one and having tea parties. Maybe it would even allow it to play dress ups?

Another whimper brought her back to the present and she glanced around, wondering where the pup's parents were when a pained whine escaped the poor thing again. Lucy looked over the small thing's body and noticed the cut that marred its side. The blonde probably should have felt scared, knowing that any minute the pup's parents could come back and they could probably attack her. Since wolves were very territorial and protective of their young, she didn't want them thinking that _she _was the one that had hurt the pup. But, what if it was alone? The chances were low but she couldn't leave it and let it die. That was just cruel. So without a second thought, Lucy ripped a piece of her shirt and reached for the small body, when suddenly several deep, and terrifying growls, echoed behind her.

Lucy's blood ran cold. _I guess that minute is here_, Lucy thought as she turned around and scrambled away as three wolves stood in front of her, her sore wrist forgotten in her fear, as all of them crouched backwards and had their teeth bared in a snarl. One was a reddish brown colour, and smaller than the other two. The second, the biggest one out of the small pack, was black and the colour seemed to rival the shadows that lurked at night. The third was a red, large wolf with green eyes and Lucy couldn't seem to tear her gaze away, even though she knew she should run. This one wasn't growling or snapping its jaws like the black one or the red, it just seemed to watch her. The green eyes stared at her so intently that Lucy thought that it was looking into her soul. She heard the whimper of the pup and the growling grew more ferocious. And the only thing that occurred to Lucy was to get away.

So she ran.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**Summary: **Lucy had always had a talent for getting into trouble. And when she feels drawn to a guy she doesn't even know and after a kiss at a stupid party, her life changes forever. Now Lucy must handle the new changes and try to figure out who is threatening the school. AU.

**Disclaimer: **Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima, the only things I own are the characters that make their way into my head.

* * *

><p><em>So here is the second chapter in the story! I've decided to update from every Monday now on so I can edit chapters and write some more! So see you next week and I hope you enjoy this chapter! <em>

_Azalaee_

* * *

><p>She knew running was a stupid idea, but fear did stupid things to people. Lucy ran through the forest, not daring to look behind her as the growling continued after her. They were chasing her. Lucy ran faster, hoping against all that she was heading in the right direction to the house, where she could find safety in the house or even her car.<p>

Her lungs burned and her legs ached as she willed herself to keep running, to not stop or slow down because she knew that if the wolves caught up to her, she might not survive. The snapping of jaws close behind her made her heart nearly leap out of her throat and just as Lucy thought that all hope was lost, the white walls of her old home came into view and she pumped her legs faster – harder – and ran past the tree line.

Lucy looked behind her, just as the black wolf lunged at her and she couldn't stop the scream that escaped her as it pinned her to the ground. She pushed at its large chest, her wrist protesting at the strain, its weight suffocating her as she tried to get free and avoid the snap of its jaws that were aimed for her throat. Her arms became heavy from the strain and her eyes filled with tears, just when she thought she was a goner, a blur of red lunged at them and the black wolf tumbled to the side with it before the wolves started fighting each other.

The red wolf lunged for the black wolf again when it snapped its jaws and tried to get to her again. Lucy could only stare at the scene, watching as the red wolf protected her and her fear made her rooted to the spot. They were circling each other when suddenly a faint howl echoed through the forest, quieting and stilling the wolves. The black wolf growled and snapped its jaws in her direction before disappearing into the woods again.

Lucy's gaze landed on the red wolf again and she shuffled back a couple of centimetres when it came near, its ears flat on its head, sniffing the air. Its green eyes stared at her and it felt like it was gazing into her soul, which was ridiculous. It came closer and started to crawl to her on its belly but Lucy didn't move away, didn't dare to breathe as it came into reaching point. Another howl made Lucy jump and the red wolf turned its head in the direction, its ears twitching as it listened before looking at her again. It took one last sniff before running towards the trees.

She stared at where the wolves disappeared and it wasn't long before the tears started to flow and she couldn't stop shaking. The red wolf saved her, but why? It took a couple of minutes, and a couple of deep breaths, before Lucy could stand and jog over to her car, slamming the door shut, making sure all of the doors were locked before flooring the gas petal to get out of there.

When Lucy finally pulled out the front of her apartment on Strawberry Street, the sky was dark. She heaved a loud sigh and rested her forehead against the steering wheel. She was so tired, the emotions from visiting her mum and the run through the forest seemed to have stolen all of her energy. She glanced up at the dark, cold apartment, the two-story apartment house didn't look that inviting at the moment and Lucy took a deep breath, glancing in all her mirrors to make sure that no glowing eyes watched her. When nothing was going to jump out at her, she opened the door and grabbed her purse from the passenger seat and headed to the front door.

Giggling the keys into the lock and hearing the tell-tale _click_, Lucy pushed open the door and stared into the darkness before her. Flicking on the lights, she dropped her beg by the door and closed it with her foot, heading to the kitchen, which was closed off to the living room and bedroom by a curtain, she made herself something to eat. Cleaning up, she headed to the bathroom to get ready for bed. After a long soak in the bath, the heated water helping with her tense muscles, and when she feared that she might fall asleep in the bathtub and drown, Lucy got out. In just a singlet and short silk pants, she brushed her hair and teeth before she locked up her apartment and snuggled under the pink, fluffy blanket.

The silence was deafening, and Lucy couldn't stop imagining faint howls in the distance. Glancing at every dark shadow, just waiting for something to move and find glowing eyes watching her, she turned on her side and forced herself to count sheep. When that failed and she was still wide awake, Lucy thought about the new school she would be starting in the next couple of days. She had only just moved to Magnolia, having been traveling around to random towns until she finally settled here. The town was nice enough, nice people living within the city. However, Lucy couldn't help but notice that there were certain places that people didn't go near and tried to avoid all together in the couple of weeks she had been here. Also she had heard whispers about certain people that lived in the city that you had to avoid at all costs. Lucy couldn't help thinking about a gang living here and would cause trouble, but she guessed that not every town could be perfect.

After a while, her thoughts shifted back to the red wolf with green eyes and before she knew it, sleep finally claimed her.

* * *

><p>The morning after, Lucy woke up sorer and more tired than she was last night and she let out a groan when her muscles ached as she rolled her shoulders back. Small cuts marred her legs and arms and Lucy decided that a good hot soak in her bathtub again would be heaven. The apartments silence was something that she was used to and Lucy wished that she had someone that she could share her home with. That special someone that would change her life and make it more worth living. Lucy gathered her clothes for the day and headed to the bathroom. The bath did wonders to Lucy's muscles as she exited the bathroom in jeans and a white, short-sleeved top that showed a tiny bit of her stomach.<p>

Heading towards the tiny kitchen, she opened the fridge door and let out a groan when the only thing in there was the shelves. Huffing out her breath, Lucy headed towards the door, grabbing her coat and keys on her way out. The small grocery store was just down the road from her house, and Lucy took great pleasure walking along the small wall on the river.

"You be careful there!" the man called from his boat as he drove past.

Lucy smiled and waved before replying, "Don't worry!"

The streets were packed as people walked along the streets, the sun high in the sky as they went along on their business. The grocery store held a couple of people, mostly elders shuffling around in their slippers. Shopping was something the Lucy enjoyed, the fresh scents of newly picked produce and just the calming air that all grocery places seemed to have. Picking out the vegetables that she needed, Lucy headed to the check-out counter and placed her items on the metal counter-top.

"Good afternoon, Miss," the boy behind the counter greeted. "Beautiful day isn't it?"

Lucy smiled at the talkative worker, "Yes it is."

The bell above the door chimed when the door opened and everyone turned to look at the new customer. Lucy's blonde brow shot up as the muscular man looked around the store before walking down one of the aisles. She watched him and couldn't help but think that he looked out of place with his pierced face, deep red eyes and long black hair that spiked up in different directions. His sleeveless top showed the piercings on his arm. He looked familiar and when those strange eyes had landed on her for that brief second, she felt a chill run up her spin.

"… Miss?"

"Hmm?" Lucy murmured, looking back at the brown-haired youth.

"I asked if that was everything?"

"Uh, yeah."

The bell chimed again as the black-haired man walked out the store, leaving the building in silence before the squeaking of shoes and trolley wheels filled the silence.

"Those guys are always around here," the clerk said, his blue eyes watching the large man through the glass windows of the shop.

"What do you mean?"

"He goes to Fairy Tail, seen him like once or twice, pretty scary and strange, but they all are."

"What do you mean?" Lucy asked, interested. "And what's Fairy Tail?"

"A school that only _special _students go to," the boy – who Lucy just noticed his name tag said Nathan – said, taking her money, "Everyone avoids them; so be careful on your way home, Miss, wouldn't want to run into a group of 'em or something."

Lucy accepted her bags with a strained smile, walking out the door and looking both ways to see if she could notice the pierced-man among the other civilians. When nothing showed up, Lucy headed back to her apartment. The young boy's words echoing in her mind.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

**Summary: **Lucy had always had a talent for getting into trouble. And when she feels drawn to a guy she doesn't even know and after a kiss at a stupid party, her life changes forever. Now Lucy must handle the new changes and try to figure out who is threatening the school. AU.

**Disclaimer: **Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima, the only things I own are the characters that make their way into my head.

* * *

><p><em>I know, I know, it's short! Buuut here it is! I hope you enjoy the chapter! Tell me what you think about it. Also I'm writing a cute Halloween one-shot for when that spooky night comes so keep an eye out for it on Friday! ^.^ <em>

_Azalaee_

* * *

><p>Lucy woke up to a cloudy day, the dark clouds stole away the sun's warmth and she shivered as she pushed the blankets back. She stood in front of her wardrobe, deciding on what to wear. When about half of her clothes were on the floor thrown messily about, she settled on an orange tank top that had cream trimmings and a zipper down the middle, showing off her belly button. With that, she wore a dark blue short skirt and boots, her hair was half up and slipping to the side of her head. Walking into her kitchen and just picking up an apple – the fluttering nerves in her stomach she should be used to, it wasn't the first time she had moved, however it was the first time that she had moved school's since she left home. Lucy shoved what she needed into a bag and walked out the door.<p>

Her car unlocked and she slid in, driving out of the driveway and towards the new school. Magnolia School was made up of two four-story buildings in an L-shape. The parking lot faced a football field with stadium style seating and lights. Sliding out of the car, Lucy grabbed her bag and walked to the doors, most of the students ignored her.

It wasn't until the class before lunch that Lucy felt someone tap against her shoulder. She turned around and noticed the girl with the long dyed red-hair was in her other class, too. She passed Lucy a note and Lucy hid it under her textbook as the teacher looked their way. As soon as the teacher's gaze turned away, Lucy opened the note and bright blue gel gleamed off the paper.

"You're new here, aren't you?" it read.

Lucy wrote a quick reply confirming it, and twisting her arm, she placed the note back on her table without looking back. A second later, the tap came again. "That's cool! Let's talk at lunch!"

The redhead appeared by Lucy's side before the bell had even time to end. "Hi, I'm Stacey." She was wearing a short frilly skirt and a tank top. Her eyes ranked down Lucy's attire, her brown eyes judging and Lucy couldn't help the soft snort that escaped her. Stacey was exactly like the girls at her old school; choosing who she hung out with based on looks.

She didn't look amused and Lucy cleared her throat as she met Stacey's gaze. Her smile didn't quiet reach her eyes this time.

"Hi. I'm Lucy."

"Okay, well, I need to grab my lunch. Meet me here." She left the room before Lucy could get out a response.

As Lucy made her way to her locker, it took her a couple of times to get the combination right but it finally clicked. She shoved her books inside and grabbed the bag of lunch that she had made the night before, not knowing if the food here was good or tasted like crap.

Stacey was waiting for her by the time Lucy got back to the door, holding a similar brown bag in her fake nailed hands. "It's a good thing that you brought that," she said as she pointed to Lucy's brown bag and they headed to the cafeteria. "The food here is high in carbs and probably poisonous. Only desperate people eat it."

Lucy smiled, not knowing anything to say but the red head didn't notice as she continued talking.

"What's in your bag? Sushi? Salad?"

"Uh, just a chicken sandwich and an apple."

"Oh." Stacey's mouth pressed into a firm line as she took in Lucy's appearance again. When her eyes finally landed back on the blonde's face, Lucy's smile was strained.

Stacey directed them to a rectangular table that was almost full and sat down. Lucy sat down beside her and as soon as her butt touched the metal chair, all conversation stopped and everybody looked at the new comer.

"This is Lucy," Stacey said. "She's new."

There were five other people at the table – not including herself and Stacey – and the two boys at the end were wearing red and black jerseys. Lucy looked at all of them and gave a small wave in greeting.

"So where you from?" a brunette asked as she took a bite of her lunch.

"The capital."

"Cool! Why'd you move out here? I'm Tasha, by the way."

"Well I wanted something new so I decided to live someplace different. I was actually in Hargeon Town before this place, which was alright."

"That's awesome," a guy with dimples answered. He snuck another glance at the brunette – Tasha – and his eyes flickered down to the top of her shirt, where her breasts almost seemed to be spilling out.

Lucy controlled her expression, it seemed that those two were "closer" together than what the others thought. She had noticed the looks the brunette had thrown Dimple Boy.

After that, it was a solid twenty minutes of answering all the questions that they threw at her until the bell rang and Lucy sighed in relief. Stacey and Lucy left the cafeteria and as it turned out, they almost had the same schedule. Lucy was about to ask a question when someone called out their names.

Dimple Boy was running up to us and braced himself on his knees to catch his breath before standing up straight. "I'm having a party this Saturday night, and you're more than welcome to come." He winked at Stacey. "She knows where I live. See you there!"

They watched as he ran off and Lucy stared after him. She just got invited to her first party. And it wasn't a tea and biscuit one, no, an actual high-school party.

"Jayden's parties are always crazy," Stacey said, turning around and heading to class, linking their arms together. "Jayden and I are together by the way, so he's only inviting you because you're new. No offense or anything."

Lucy just smiled tightly at her and didn't reply. Lucy didn't feel as bad for her if her boyfriend was cheating on her with that chick. She didn't really have to worry about Lucy coming in and stealing her cheating-boyfriend. She should worry more about what her 'friends' might be doing behind her back. And now that Lucy thought about it more, she started to feel sorry for her again.

The rest of the classes went by with a blur and Lucy only half listened to teachers explain what she had already been taught while being in that snobby school. Lucy was in a daze as she doodled in her book, not really paying attention to what she was drawing until the loud shrill of the bell startled her. She packed away her things and when she went to close her book, she paused. There, staring up at her was a picture of a wolf looking at her.

Lucy blinked, and realised that she must have drawn it by accident, and she had to admit to herself that it was pretty well-drawn for someone who was more of a writer than an artist. She snapped her book together and all but shoved it into her bag before leaving the class, the events from her visit to her house playing through her mind. Especially the reddish-brown with the green eyes and how it had defended her.

Stacey tapped on her on the arm, drawing Lucy's attention to the redhead and smiled as she left with Jayden, walking over to what Lucy guessed, was his car.

"Just wear something cute!" Stacey shouted across the car park and Lucy checks tinted pink when several eyes turned her way. Lucy waved in reply and turned quickly towards her car, hoping that the end of the week would come faster.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

**Summary: **Lucy had always had a talent for getting into trouble. And when she feels drawn to a guy she doesn't even know and after a kiss at a stupid party, her life changes forever. Now Lucy must handle the new changes and try to figure out who is threatening the school. AU.

**Disclaimer: **Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima, the only things I own are the characters that make their way into my head.

* * *

><p><em>So here is chapter four! Sorry about the late update, I'm in my last week of school and exams are coming up and there's also Graduation things to plan so my week has been busy with studying and going to work and blah blah blah. So I hope you enjoy! I'll try to put the next chapter up as soon as I can<em>

_Azalaee_

* * *

><p>When Saturday finally came around, Lucy slowly opened her eyes and was reluctant to get out of bed. Stacey and her group of friends had accepted Lucy as their friend, even if Lucy thought it was only because of her looks – a shallow reason to think, but with the way that they only cared about their appearance all the time, it was the only reason that she could think of.<p>

The sun was still low in the sky and to get her thoughts away from school, Lucy got up and headed to her white book case. After browsing the titles and flicking through some books that she had already read, Lucy decided that she would go to the bookstore and buy something new.

Changing into just plain shorts and a singlet, she put on her boots and grabbed her house keys. The sun was out and there wasn't a cloud in the sky, so Lucy decided that walking wouldn't do any harm and set off in the direction of the store.

The streets were filled with the early risers of the weekend. Bakers and fresh produce people were setting up their stalls to get ready for the day. She waved to them and they waved back with a joyful smile on their old faces.

The cute little book store had seen better days; the blue paint was faded and peeling, the old oval sign was almost impossible the once red letters of _Ribbon's Bookstore _as it swayed in the wind. The door opened with a _ding _and she looked around at the tight aisles that seemed to be over flowing with all different types of books.

"Oh! Lucy dear!" a short, blue-haired man greeted. "What are you doing in Magnolia? Last I heard of you, you were in Hargeon!"

"Hey Ribbon," Lucy greeted back with a surprised smile. She knew that name sounded familiar. "I actually just moved here recently and I'm going to school."

Ribbon used to work for her father as the family librarian and had been there while Lucy grew up in her home. His hair still looked like an up-turned book on his head; however, Lucy noticed the few grey hairs adding some colour to his blue hair. His large glasses were still just as Lucy remembered them to be, as well as the old man's sense of style as well. His moustache and goatee were the same – except becoming a little on the grey side.

"Not Fairy Tail, I hope," he said laughing stiffly.

"Uh, no," Lucy replied, "Magnolia High School." What was with everybody in this town and that school?

"Oh, good, that's good! So looking for anything in particular?"

"Nope. Just having a browse to see if there's anything new."

Ribbon grabbed a couple of books, adding to the growing pile in his arms as he said, "Have a look around, new releases are near the front counter if you're interested!"

Lucy thanked the small man as he was lost in the mountains of books and Lucy headed towards the back where her favourite genre was. She noticed a few classics; some books she's read before; and even ones that used to reside in her own home before she left.

Picking out a few that looked good; she headed to the front, where she paid and told Ribbon that she would be back soon and to enjoy the rest of his day. The sun was higher in the sky when she left the store, and her stomach rumbled, letting her know that it was time to eat. The streets were more crowded, people waking on with their own business. Lucy looked around, trying to spot if any restaurants were around when she spotted one at the end of the street.

As Lucy passed by people, she got bumped into a couple of people which resulted in her running into other civilians. She apologised when she received some nasty glares from some people. It wasn't like she was running into them on purpose! She almost tripped flat on her face, when suddenly a hand shot out and grabbed her arm, pulling her out of the crowd as she gave a startled yelp.

"Good afternoon, Ma'am," a man bowed while he tipped his hat, "would you like to be a part of the magic show?" He gestured behind him to the small set up filled with magic items. That's when she noticed the cape and the mask that hid his appearance from the world.

Something tingled at the back of her neck and she tried to pry her arm out of his grip. After several attempts and a final, rough tug, his grip loosened and she stumbled away. "Maybe some other time."

His hand shot out again, his grip almost like steel and Lucy was sure that she would have bruises come morning. Panic swelled in her chest as she saw the look in his eyes. They were cold and Lucy shivered. This man wouldn't take no for an answer.

_This man isn't really what people think he is…_ Lucy thought as she struggled in his grasp. The people seemed to ignore them as Lucy looked out for help. She let out another loud yelp as the man tugged her closer to his body and Lucy's eyes started to water. Why was no one helping her? Couldn't they see that she didn't want to do his stupid magic show?

That was when the man's grip was yanked off her arm and she crashed into a hard, warm chest.

"She said she didn't want to, so leave her alone before I make you," a deep voice warned and Lucy shivered at the tingle it sent down her spine.

She looked up and noticed the spiky pink – _pink!_ – hair and his tan skin, Lucy couldn't take her eyes off of him. When the guy shuffled them away and further down the street, did he finally meet her gaze and Lucy sucked in a sharp breath. His eyes were green and as they continued to stare at each other, another tingle travelled down her spine, and she couldn't help but think that she had seen these eyes before.

He finally seemed to realise that he was still holding her and let go, rubbing the back of his neck while he smiled, his eyes squinting up and Lucy's heart skipped a beat. Her gaze flickered to his chest and she noticed that he was muscular in his black with gold trim vest that left his abs on display and his white knee-length trousers lead to black open-toed sandals. Also around his neck was a scale-patterned scarf with its ends behind his back. This man was attractive!

When the blonde finally snapped her gaze back up to her face, she noticed that his eyes were travelling down her body and she couldn't stop the faint blush that painted the top of her checks. When their eyes met he gave her a grin that sent her heart aflutter and she said, "Thanks. For that, by the way." She smiled at him, "I'm Lucy."

"Natsu," he held out his hand and Lucy looked at it for a second before letting her hand fall into his, ignoring the tingles it sent her and the way that his hand seemed to engulf hers.

"I was just about to get some lunch…" Lucy trailed off, gesturing behind her. "Would you like to join…? How about this; I buy you lunch for saving me back there and we'll call it even?"

"Sounds good!" Natsu exclaimed, following Lucy into the restaurant.

After taking a seat and gaining the attention of a waiter, she ordered her meal then looked to Natsu. Her jaw nearly dropped when he almost ordered everything on the menu but Lucy just smiled when he looked up at her. When the waiter left, Lucy started the conversation.

"So, do you go to school? Or have you graduated?"

"Narh, I'm still at school," Natsu replied absently, his eyes watching food being served at other tables and Lucy watched as he wiped the drool off his chin causing Lucy to giggle.

When he looked over at her, she explained, "I guess you really like food, huh?"

The pink-haired male nodded his head enthusiastically before he asked, "How about you?"

"What, really liking food?" she asked, smiling.

Natsu smiled back, and he took in a deep breath again before he answered, "Do you go to school?"

"Yeah, I go to Magnolia High, wha–" before Lucy could finish her sentence, the waiter came back and placed their meals in front of them. She watched in astonishment as Natsu practically _inhaled_ his down.

After she had taken several bites of her food, Lucy asked, "So what school do you go to?"

"Fairy Tail," he mumbled around his food and Lucy spat the water back into her glass as she was taking a drink, which caused her to start coughing. Natsu looked at her with concern, waiting till she was alright before starting to eat again.

"Fairy Tail?" she asked around a high pitched, nervous laugh. "Isn't that like a gang school or something?"

Natsu just stared at her like she had grown two heads before barking out a laugh. "Why would you think that?"

Lucy shrugged. "Everybody around town says that it is and to stay away from it…"

"Pfft, Fairy Tail is like a normal school… except that it isn't." And with that, he continued to inhale his lunch.

After their meals were done, they talked more; about what they liked and disliked, and even though they got looks from other customers, Lucy didn't care, she was having fun and Natsu made it so easy for her to laugh at him and his antics.

When Lucy looked at the time, she was surprised that nearly two hours had passed and she smiled sadly at Natsu. "It was good meeting you," she said, standing up and putting some notes on the table. "I have other plans later today… so I'll see you around?"

"Yeah sure! See you Luigi!"

"It's Lucy!" she couldn't help but growl out but her anger melted when she saw his smirk. She narrowed her eyes, turned on her heel and walked out the door. When she made it a couple of steps, she could help the smile that blossomed on her face as she headed back towards her house. The afternoon sun felt fantastic on her skin, so Lucy decided to sit on a bench. Lucy watched as a couple of guys tried to hit on a girl, who were laughing and punching each other as they tried to gain her attention.

Lucy didn't recognise the guys from school but she knew the girl, who was in one of her classes. Lucy tried to think of her name but came up blank. Lucy angled away from them but still let her gaze linger on the group. The girl flirted with them, or rather the brown-haired one that seemed to be the leader of their group. He drew her in closer between his legs and Lucy recognised the guys that walked out of the shop. Three of them, including Jayden.

They stormed over to the group and ripped the girl from the boy's grasp, shouting, "Stay away from her!"

"Jayden. I was just–" she stepped away from the group.

The brown hair guy stood up and glared down at Jayden.

"What do you think you're doing talking to our kind?" Jayden asked, his hands balled into fists.

The man just stared at him before a red-headed female came out of the store and said something that Lucy couldn't hear. They stared at each other before the brown-haired man bared his teeth at the female and stalked towards the car park at the opposite end. It took a while for Lucy to notice that Natsu was with the group and he glanced at her waving and she smiled back.

But when the red-head's sharp gaze turned on Lucy, she dropped her eyes and turned back around, gathering her stuff before she stood and headed back to her home. She had a party to get ready for.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

**Summary**: Lucy had always had a talent for getting into trouble. And when she feels drawn to a guy she doesn't even know and after a kiss at a stupid party, her life changes forever. Now Lucy must handle the new changes and try to figure out who is threatening the school. AU.

**Disclaimer**: Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima, the only things I own are the characters that make their way into my head.

* * *

><p><em>Here is chapter five! Yaaaay! Everything pretty much starts happening from this chapter and beyond! I hope you enjoy! Sad to say that chapters may take a while to come out since I don't have my laptop and is posting this on my iPad, so I apologise for any mistakes ^.^<em>

_Azalaee_

* * *

><p>Lucy considered her wardrobe for probably the tenth time, not being able to make up her mind. Half of her clothes were already thrown haphazardly onto the floor and on her bed. She tripped on an item of clothing, her feet getting tangled on the thing and she saved herself before she landed flat on her face. She had kicked the item of clothing away and cursed at herself for not having good balance.<p>

Her hair twisted up in the towl on top of her head and just clad in some black lace bra and underwear, Lucy decided that nothing bad could happen if she wore that cute little black, short-sleeved dress she got on sale the other week.

The dress hugged all the right curves and Lucy turned this way and that in the long mirror before throwing on some black boots. Happy with what she was wearing, Lucy headed towards her bathroom to blow-dry her hair and apply a little bit of make-up.

She had just deemed herself pretty when a car horn beeped out the front and Lucy ran around the house, trying to find her wallet and phone. Locking up the house and sliding into the front seat of Stacey's car, she smiled at her new friend.

"Hot," Stacey greeted, looking her up and down before winking at her and reversing out the driveway. "Nervous?"

Lucy let out a laugh. "Not really," at the look Stacey sent her, she amended, "okay, a little but I think it's just excited nerves… this is my first high school party."

"Really?"

"Yeah, my dad didn't really allow me to go to them. Saying that they weren't 'proper'."

"Proper?" Stacey asked, her blue eyes glancing in Lucy's direction.

_Crap_. Lucy wasn't going to tell them about who she really was until later on. She didn't want the students treating her any different because she was a Lady when her parents were alive and was the heir to the Heartfilia fortune. She quickly made up some lie, hoping that the girl would believe it. "Yeah, my father was really old fashioned. He believed that girls should study instead of having a social life."

Well technically, it wasn't a lie but when Stacey nodded her head in understanding, Lucy let out a light sigh. It was only a few more minutes before they pulled up into a packed drive-way somewhere in the middle of no-where and Lucy could already hear the loud music playing from the house.

Stacy went straight for the door when she got out of her car, not bothering to knock as she pushed it open. The first thing Lucy saw when she walked into the darkened hallway was the couple making out on the wall and Lucy squeezed past them. Finally letting her gaze drop from the couple that she didn't seem to interrupt, Lucy noticed the thirty kids or so that were scattered around the lounge room over the loud music. They all had red cups in their hands.

_Unbelievable_, Lucy thought as she watched people trip over nothing or almost fall over from swaying so hard. They were all drunk. And Lucy couldn't help but wonder how a bunch of seventeen year olds got so much alcohol for everybody.

Lucy noticed that Stacey had a satisfied smile on her face. "Perfect timing!" she shouted to Lucy over the music. She started walking to the open area of the kitchen and Lucy followed behind her like a lost puppy. "Let's get a drink!"

The kitchen was big with an island bench in the centre, which held all the alcohol. Liquor bottles and red cups and in front of the sink was an extra-large trashcan that was filled to the peak with ice and held other alcoholic beverages.

Jayden was filling up a line of shot glasses when Stacey slid onto his side and pecked him on the cheek. "Lucy!" he greeted loudly. "Glad that you could make it!"

Lucy, not bothering to try and shout over the loud music, smiled instead. She fumbled for the tiny glass as Jayden pushed it towards her.

"Take a shot! For your welcome to Magnolia!"

Lucy looked at the clear liquid and then back at the boy. She noticed that other people had gathered at the table, all shot glasses at the ready. Before Lucy could think too much about it, they all started to count down.

"3… 2… 1!" All heads tipped back as everybody drowned their shot and Lucy coughed out at the burning sensation.

"Well done!" Jayden shouted, leaning closer to her.

"Oookay. Thanks for that Jayden," Stacey's words were clipped, her eyes narrowed as she looked between Lucy and her boyfriend. She held up two fingers and the guys near the beer grapped two cups before filling them up.

As soon as the cups were passed into their hands, Stacey grabbed Lucy's free hand and practically dragged her out of the kitchen and into the lounge room. Furniture was pushed to the walls and people danced to the loud hip-hop music that was playing. People were grinding on each other and Lucy couldn't stop staring. If her father had been here, she was sure that he would have a heart attack and be foaming at the mouth.

Lucy took a sip of her beer, and after a spilt second, spat it back into her cup. The drink tasted like pee – not that Lucy actually knew what pee tasted like. But she believed that it would taste exactly like the contents in the cup.

Stacey chugged hers down and threw the cup over her shoulder, and shouted, "Let's dance!"

Lucy put her cup on one of the speakers nearby and followed her new friend into the mass of bodies on the 'dance' floor. After a few songs and being elbowed and having her feet stood on, Lucy shouted in Stacey's ear, "I'm going outside!"

"Cool," she said and went back to her swaying.

Pushing her way to the glass door, Lucy slid open the door and welcomed the fresh air with a content sigh. The backyard was so dark that Lucy couldn't see where it ended. Lucy had seen a creek on her way here and guessed that it ran along the back of the house and probably started where the darkness began.

Lucy sat down on the grass and shivered, the autumn air much more noticeable without the warm bodies practically breathing down her neck. Listening to the night, Lucy grabbed a rock and threw it in the direction of the soft running water.

"Hey!" a voice shout from the shadows.

Lucy jumped up. "I'm so sorry! I didn't see you!"

A shape of a guy stepped into the light – tall, with what looked like red hair. He was messaging the top of his head. His eyes glowed green in the moon light. And Lucy sucked in a sharp breath.

"I'm fine," Natsu smiled and Lucy swore her heart skipped a beat.

Lucy's hand touched her burning check. "I'm really sorry! I didn't see you!" He was wearing the same clothes as early before and Lucy noticed his lack of clothing. "Aren't you cold?" she asked as she rubbed at her arms.

He stepped closer to her and Lucy glanced at her feet, not trusting herself to keep her eyes from travelling down his body. She felt the tingle from his finger on her chin and she glanced up again. Her breath left her as she noticed how close he was and stared into his green eyes, noticing the tiny flecks of amber in them. She had been doing that a lot lately, losing her breath when he was around.

"Let's go, Natsu," a deep voice said from the dark. Lucy squinted, trying to find where the person was. "I'll catch up to you later," Natsu replied, keeping his gaze on the blonde.

A soft growl made the hairs on the back of her neck stand up. "Dude. Not a good idea. You know–"

Natsu turned his back on Lucy before she even saw him move and stepped away from him as a growl echoed through the darkness. _They must have dogs out there or something,_ Lucy thought which would explain all the growling going on.

"Fine," the person spat out. "See you later."

Natsu plopped down onto the grass like nothing happened, and stretched out his legs, crossing them over his ankles. "So," he began casually, "how was your day?"

Lucy laughed, "It was alright."

He offered his hand out to her and Lucy smiled at him as she took it. His hand was so warm, and as Lucy sat down next to him, she could feel his body heat from where she sat. When she settled down next to him, Lucy thought that he would let her hand go, but instead he laced their fingers together.

Lucy thought her heart was going to beat out of her chest. "How long have you been at Fairy Tail for?" Talking was good; it would get her mind off of how her hand fit perfectly in his.

"My whole life." At her confused glance, he explained, "Fairy Tail is also home to many of the students that go there. Not many people have anyone left when they join, so it seems like home to them."

"Oh," Lucy breathed out, not knowing how to reply.

He squeezed her hand and her gaze travelled up to his eyes again. "Can I kiss you?"

Lucy laughed, "That's kind of sudden." _But not unwelcomed_.

Natsu just shrugged and looked bashfully away and Lucy's heart melted at the sight. "It's hard to concentrate when you're around. All I think about is kissing you and I can't–"

"What!"

"I am! You're beautiful and I feel this connection but I don't know what it is… so… can I kiss you?"

Lucy's heart rate skyrocketed as she stared into his eyes. _He felt the connection as well?_ Lucy asked herself and her gaze flickered to his lips and back up to his eyes again.

Suddenly, he was closer and Lucy licked her lips before giving a faint nod. She closed her eyes and felt his lips press against hers. They were warm and soft. She opened her mouth a little wider and he moved in deeper, placing his hands on her shoulder and bringing her in closer. His tongue brushed against hers and desire blossomed.

Lucy moved closer to him and they ended up tumbling back onto the ground. Natsu mumbled something before Lucy wrapped her leg around his hip and pulled him closer to herself. She moaned and Natsu growled in response. His teeth bit down on her lip and something ripped into her shoulder.

Lucy pushed at his chest. "Ow! What the Hell?!"

Natsu was up and ten steps away before Lucy could even blink. His eyes were glowing bright green and he took a long, slow breath.

Lucy felt the sharp pain at her shoulder and reached for the area, her fingers coming back wet. Lucy ran her tongue along her bottom lip and tasted the faint metallic tang. She was bleeding. "You bit me?" She asked as pain blossomed along her shoulder again. "What? Why?"

When she looked back at him, Natsu had tears in his eyes. "I'm so sorry, Lucy," he whispered. "It was an accident! I didn't mean to – Oh, God, please know that I–"

Loud music spilled into the silence in the direction of the house and Stacey, Jayden and a couple of others stepped out.

"Lucy, where did you g–" Jayden stopped mid-sentence as he looked between Natsu and herself. "Are you alright?"

"I don't know…" Lucy replied. She had no clue to what was going on. Her mind was still stuck in that amazing kiss, and as the pain flared up again, Lucy decided that she would do it again. Something inside of her wanted – no, _needed_ him and from the looks of it, Natsu felt it as well.

Stacey and the others were closing the difference and Lucy looked back at Natsu again. She couldn't make out the emotion in his eyes but the sight of it made her breath catch in her throat.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean… I can't…" and with that Natsu melted into the shadows like he was one of them.

Lucy couldn't believe it. He kissed her then ditched her? And here she thought that he was different, even if he did make her bleed.

"That guy is hot as," Stacey commented.

That brought Lucy out of her daze and suddenly, she was jealous and she didn't like that one bit.

"Stacey," Jayden said sharply.

_That's right; Jayden doesn't like Fairy Tail guys…_

Stacey just scoffed at him as she walked closer to the blonde. "What? I can't check him out because he's one of them?" She stopped short. "Holy cap. Are you bleeding?!"

"It's nothing, just a scratch."

Stacey took a couple of steps back, looking pale as Jayden said, "There blood on her shoulder too."

Lucy looked at them oddly. _Okay…_

"Holy shit…" he mumbled, "He was a guy from Fairy Tail, wasn't he?"

The others took a step back as well and Lucy just frowned at them. "Look, I know the people from there are dangerous, but he's really nice and I'm sure–"

"Do you even know what that school is?" a guy asked from the back. "It's a school for–"

"Shut up," Jayden hissed before he looked over at Stacey. "Take her home. She's not welcomed here anymore."

Lucy jaw dropped. Not welcomed because she kissed someone who went to Fair Tail? What was going on? "I don't understand. I'm bleeding and you guys haven't even asked if I was okay or offered any help?"

They just ignored her. "I don't want _that_ in my car," Stacey whined.

Lucy let out a soft gasp. "Excuse you! I am not a 'that'. I am a person!" She yelled angrily. They'd lost their minds!

"Tough shit! You brought her so. Take. Her. Home. Now. And don't you dare think about letting her walk!" Jayden yelled. "If she changes tonight, it'll be on your head!"

"Hey!" Lucy shouted as the group stormed up to the house, the door slamming shut.

"Let's go," Stacey growled out, not looking at her, storming off towards the cars.

As Lucy hopped into the car, she broke the silence by saying, "I don't understand."

"You don't understand?" Stacey glared at her. "Didn't somebody warn you about people from Fairy Tail?"

People have said that. "But Natsu is totally normal."

"No. No, he isn't."

Lucy shivered. There was something she wasn't telling her. "What are you leaving out?"

"Nothing. You'll find out soon. Now get out of my car."

"Fine. Thanks for the awesome night," Lucy stated, sliding out of the car. "Had a wonderful time." With that she slammed the door shut and stormed up to her apartment.


End file.
